


go to bed, you sleepyhead

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dark, Depression, Hospitalization, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh knew he was in for some pain when he fell for Tyler, but he just kept looking into those eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	go to bed, you sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even proofread this yet, just typed it all up and now I'm posting it. Sorry this is so dark. I didn't plan for it to be that way. But I'm sick and life sucks at the moment, so...
> 
> No dialogue in this.
> 
> Title from Shark Attack by Grouplove. Go check out that song, it's really good and reminds me of Reid from Criminal Minds. Go watch Criminal Minds, too.

Tyler had those eyes that clawed at you, dragging you in without mercy. They dragged Josh in. Josh knew he was in for some pain when he fell for Tyler, but he just kept looking into those eyes. Eyes. Not brown, not even hazel, but more of a honey color. Tyler didn’t like his eyes. He thought they were common and boring. No part of Tyler could ever be common or boring.

Tyler and Josh were together. They were happy. Tyler barely slept or ate, though, and it worried Josh more than he would’ve liked. Tyler lied, he kept things from Josh. Josh knew this. Josh knew Tyler wasn’t always telling the truth, but he just kept staring into those eyes and they kept pulling him in, deeper and deeper until he couldn’t find his way back.

The first time Tyler was hospitalized, Josh almost left. He almost went back home to his mom and dad and brother and sisters, home where he always felt safe. He was safe with Tyler, but Tyler wasn’t even Tyler anymore. Someone took over Tyler’s body, some stranger Josh doesn’t know anything about. Tyler’s not there anymore.

Josh stayed. He didn’t regret his decision at all until the second time Tyler was hospitalized. He cried. He held Tyler’s hand and cried, even though by then Tyler was even more of a stranger than ever. Tyler’s body was hollow, hollow and worn out, and Josh taught himself to be more careful when he touched Tyler. He was afraid Tyler would shatter. Maybe Tyler did shatter, but never when Josh touched him. Long before then.

Tyler was hospitalized three more times before it all ended. The novel that was his life ended before the final chapter was over. Before the last chapters could even be thought of. Josh knew he lost Tyler years ago, but now he’s actually lost Tyler. Tyler, the boy with the eyes, the boy he fell in love with, gone. And maybe now, Josh is gone, too.


End file.
